


Make This Life Livable

by banditess



Series: Tales from the Keep [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn Knows Too Much About Ancient Lucian Circumcision Rites, Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Potentially Dubious Consent, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/pseuds/banditess
Summary: A companion piece to Black At The Center -- please read that first for context...or don't and just enjoy the smut! ;)Noct feels responsible for all of the misfortune that has befallen his party since they left on their journey. With his friends gone, the only one he can turn to for comfort is...Ardyn?Chapter 13 AU, beware of spoilers for the whole game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big, hearty Thank You!! to everyone who left Kudos/Comments/Love on Black At The Center -- I hope you all enjoy this one too!
> 
> This turned out...much more consensual than I expected it would, but I still tagged it for dub-con because of the context that put Noctis in this situation. Would Noct still consent to these activities if the events of Black At The Center had not occurred? I'm not so sure that he would -- thus, Potentially Dubious Consent. Emotional manipulation is one hell of a drug.
> 
> And of course, your standard disclaimer that this is in absolutely no way supposed to accurately represent Good Kink Practices. Ardyn would be a terrible Dom and you should run screaming for the hills~

Ardyn Izunia fully expected Prince Noctis to vacate the dormitory and get on with his quest for the Crystal after a brief nap, propped up unceremoniously as he was in a standard-issue barracks chair. So when he observed through the surveillance cameras that Noct had instead slumped over so far in the chair that he collapsed on the floor, yet by some true talent remained asleep, the Chancellor feared he was in for a long night.

Well, “long nights” were _relative_ for a man who did not require sleep, in a land where the hours of daylight were growing measurably shorter, but… Perhaps he could speed the process along, hmm? Two millennia of waiting for this eve had honed his patience in myriad ways, but he found that now that he had the prophesied personage in his grasp -- and finally at the point where one final push is all it would take to set his true plan in motion -- Ardyn could hardly wait. Grinning devilishly to himself, he walked down the corridors to the room where Sleeping Beauty took his rest.

_(...In another room, under the gaze of a different surveillance camera, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto also slept. But theirs was an unnatural slumber, their faces pallid, arms and legs straining against metal shackles as they twitched and jerked, fighting nightmare foes…)_

Entering the dormitory, Ardyn marvelled briefly at the Prince’s state: lying on his side, one arm cushioning his head, snoring softly -- looking all the world like a regular young man, and not the all-important Noctis Lucis Caelum, Chosen King of the Light.

 _Oh, now, if that isn’t a sight_ , Ardyn thought. The darkness in him longed to do terrible things to this beautiful boy. Not just the darkness -- his cock was responding to Noct’s presence plenty eagerly on its own. But the Crystal awaited.

The Chancellor grabbed the now vacant chair by the back and slowly -- but not the least bit gently -- dragged it against the floor beside the Prince’s head. The metallic chair’s feet scraped sharply against the concrete, emitting monstrous shrieks that could surely have awoken the Astrals themselves.

It only _barely_ woke Noctis. When he peeled his long-lashed eyes open, he found Ardyn sitting in the chair a few feet away from his face, his legs crossed, one arm draped lazily across his lap, the other propping up his chin. The Chancellor smirked, watching Noct slowly regain his bearings.

“Welcome back to the waking world, Your Highness. How do we feel?”

“Like shit,” Noct said groggily. He quietly pulled himself up into a cross-legged position and briefly looked at his hands, which even Ardyn could see were shaking slightly.

“The Ring is a heavy burden to bear,” Ardyn said firmly, amber eyes locking on blue, “Indeed, too much for some.”

“What would you know about what this feels like, _Nif_?” Noct spat the words.

“Oh, Noct! No need for such _invective_ ,” Ardyn laughed, “In due time, you’ll come to find that I understand a great deal more than you might think.”

“Where are my friends? Did you send them to Lestallum?”

Ardyn answered without missing a beat, “They are en route as we speak, my dear. In fact, they seemed quite eager to be gone from this place. Gladiolus, in particular.”

Noctis was silent for a moment. The Prince changed positions, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Ardyn watched as he absent-mindedly touched his throat, feeling for a wound that did not exist -- had not, in fact, _ever_ existed.

_Weren't illusions fun?_

“Now then, Noct! With your friends out of harm’s way...Shall we continue on to the Crystal?”

“No.”

“ _‘No’?_ Do enlighten me then, Your Highness. I frankly _shiver_ with _anticipation_.”

“I mean...not _yet_. Look, I...I need another favor. And I need you to know that I’m only asking you this because I _hate_ your _fucking_ guts.”

“Ha! That is a _very_ peculiar way of prefacing a request to a foreign emissary, lad. Might I humbly suggest you refine your diplomacy skills before you ascend the throne?” The Chancellor’s grin spread from ear to ear.

Noctis got up from his spot on the floor, took a deep breath, and strode over to the chair. He stood before the wild-haired Chancellor, who watched him curiously.

Prince Noctis leaned over, and kissed the Chancellor swiftly on the lips. Before he could lean back to stand upright, Ardyn caught him firmly by the throat, immobilizing him. He had been so fast, Noct hadn't even seen him move.

“ _Careful_ Noct, _now_ you are playing with fire. Don't be a tease, dear. What is your wish?”

He averted his eyes as he spoke, “I’ve caused everyone so much pain. And right now -- well, since Altissia, all I have is this...this _numbness_ inside. The only time there’s anything else is...when I think of _you_. But even if it's only hate, I just...I want to feel _something_ besides this _nothing_.”

Ardyn kept his hold on Noct’s throat as he stood up from the chair. He felt the young man swallow nervously under his grip. It sent a hot bolt of desire down his spine, and he resisted the urge to squeeze tighter. _All in due time._

“And you imagine _seducing me_ might somehow put your shattered pieces back together?”

This time Noct’s azure-blue eyes were unwavering, “You said it yourself: You’re all I have left, Ardyn.”

 _Oh_ , but he did _love_ it when the Chosen King said his name.

“I will admit that I am flattered. But what I am _not_ is _gentle,_ or _tender_ , or _soft_.”

“Didn’t say I wanted you to be.”

Ardyn smiled wickedly, “Well, if Your Highness insists...”

 _If you’re going to have a long night, it might as well be an enjoyable one..._  

Pushing Noct by the throat, Ardyn guided him backwards until he bumped up against the cornerpost of the closest double-bunk, then slid his hand around from his throat to grip the back of his neck. Mirroring Noct’s chaste kiss, Ardyn gave the Prince a brief peck on the lips -- then pulled him closer and went to work more deeply.

Tongues intertwining, Noct moaned softly. The headiness of desire made Noct’s knees feel Flan-like, so he reached out and took hold of Ardyn’s coat lapel to steady himself. Ardyn smelled like the night, he thought, dark and earthy. And was that a hint of...brimstone? They continued for a few moments before Ardyn pulled away, leaving Noct breathless.

“Now then,” the Chancellor murmured into Noct’s ear, “Out there, I’m sure you’re quite used to hearing what orders sound like given from your own tongue. Casualty of being royalty and all. But here, in this space, _you_ bow to _me_. Is that understood?”

Noctis shuddered slightly, but nodded. Ardyn let go of the Prince’s neck and held him in place with only his gaze instead, his eyes the color of honey in sunlight.

“Remove your jacket and shirt -- oh, and your glove, too. What you do with them is of no consequence.”

The red-haired man watched, arms crossed over his chest. Noct obeyed dutifully, shrugging off his dusty jacket and tossing it aside haphazardly. The black shirt he removed from the bottom first, pulling it up and over his head. He undid his leather glove and threw both it and his shirt to the side together. Noctis was not overtly muscular like his friend Gladiolus, nor a beanpole like the boy Prompto. He was lean but healthily sinewy, a bit like a Coeurl.

“ _Mmph_. Simply lovely,” said Ardyn, licking his lips, “Turn around and place your hands behind your back, dear.”

As Noct did so, Ardyn reached up behind his neck and swiftly undid his orange kerchief. The ruffled collar of his shirt fell open slightly, exposing his collarbones. The kerchief was quite a bit longer than one might have expected on first glance -- plenty long enough to bind persons of varying sizes.

This was _not_ the Chancellor’s first chocobo rodeo.

Noct felt a soft, feathery texture on his wrists, and then firm pressure as Ardyn created a set of elaborate silk handcuffs for the Prince. He tested his bonds and found them to be surprisingly solid considering the material. He began to panic, and his heart started to race as he fully realized the extent to which he had given up control -- and what that meant, considering the other man in the room.

Ardyn jerked him backwards by his wrist cuffs. As if he’d read Noct’s mind, Ardyn whispered to him, “Don’t fight it, or this will be _very_ unpleasant for you. Surrender yourself to me, Noctis.”

The Prince spun around, anger in his eyes. “Look, I don’t know if--”

Suddenly, his cheek stung like a bee sting -- Ardyn had slapped him, backhanded.

“Did I grant you permission to speak? Or to move?”

Noct shook his head, stunned.

“I warned you that I was not gentle. Now, turn back around and do not, under any circumstances, look behind you until I say so.”

He obeyed, and Ardyn took a moment to remove his own upper garments -- his elaborate mantle and coat, as well as his vest and his gauzy ruffled shirt. He purposely kept his own leather gloves on. He grasped Noct’s silk bonds with one hand and led him towards a single bunk bed.

“You may turn around now -- but _do_ remember your manners.”

Noctis slowly turned, to find Ardyn stripped to the waist. He was shocked by how well-muscled the Chancellor was -- not quite up to Gladio’s insane level of chisel, but toned in a way that suggested he was no stranger to a good workout. But more surprising than that were the scars: a network of lines and crisscrosses covering the older man’s chest and back. Noct didn’t recall hearing that the Chancellor had seen combat during any of the war efforts between their nations in the past, but these scars seemed quite old. He opened his mouth to say something, saw the look on Ardyn’s face, and shut his mouth immediately.

“There’s a good lad,” Ardyn gave him a half-smile. “Next time I catch that mouth of yours hanging wide open, I'll be forced to put it to work.”

Noct was so turned on, he thought about opening his mouth then and there in the hopes that Ardyn might deliver on his promise. Plus, he found he _liked_ being an unruly shit for the Chancellor, just generally speaking. The problem was that he wasn’t _exactly_ sure what the rules of Ardyn’s game were. He couldn’t trust that he wouldn’t get another backhand -- or something much worse -- instead of something more...fun.

_Fuck it. Only one life to live, right?_

He felt silly just standing there with his mouth open, so he thought he’d try a different approach and see where that got him. Noct stuck his tongue out at the Chancellor of Niflheim.

“My! How _disrespectful_ , Noct. I’m afraid I cannot allow that sort of _impertinence_ to go unpunished, my dear.”

Ardyn laughed a little, a low rumble. Noct couldn’t tell whether it was a sinister laugh or not. The Chancellor came closer then and kissed him, biting Noct’s lower lip as he pulled away. Noctis tasted blood, and thought maybe he was being let off lightly with another makeout session or something -- but then Ardyn’s hands were at the waist of his pants, deftly undoing the buttons and zippers there with little effort.

“You know, Noctis, in this modern, civilized age, anyone may be circumcised if they wish it, for whatever reason. But were you aware that in the Lucis of ages long past, the custom of circumcision was reserved only for Lucian royalty? Something about the Six and their obsession with ritual purity -- as it was believed that having a foreskin promoted the spread of disease, and Lucian royalty should be as pure as possible in order to properly conduct the power of the Crystal.” He saw the gears turning in Noct’s head and answered the question before he might be tempted to ask it aloud, “Alas, I can’t recall as to whether or not there was a similar custom for the royalty without cocks, but I imagine there must have been, if only symbolically. The Six are _dreadfully_ particular about _purity_. So, Noct, have you kept the old ways? Let’s see, shall we?”

With his hands still bound behind him, Noct nearly lost his balance as Ardyn forcefully pulled down his trousers. The older man smiled at his handiwork as Noct squirmed, his very hard -- and very much circumcised -- erection exposed.

“Ah _yes_ , just as I expected from true Lucian royalty such as yourself, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Now, as to your punishment…you didn’t think I’d forgotten, had you? Oh, Noct, my memory for meting out retribution is _quite_ long. You shan’t escape me so easily,” Ardyn laughed and this time, Noct was _certain_ it was sinister.

Ardyn spun Noctis by the shoulder and shoved him down onto the nearby bed. Flat on his face, hands bound behind his back, ass in the air, and his legs now functionally tangled in his pants, Noct was truly at Ardyn’s mercy.

The Chancellor, for his part, was loving every bit of it. This was the moment he had kept his gloves on for. He pulled each of them on a little tighter, made sure they were snug against his hands. Nearby, in a strangely person-shaped pile of discarded clothes, was the belt from a set of standard-issue Niflheim infantry fatigues. Ardyn grabbed it, wrapping its length around one hand to make a loop, and returned to his charge.

He stood behind Noct, one knee on the bed beside the Prince, and leaning the other leg against the edge of the bedframe for leverage. Ardyn reared back and brought the belt down onto Noct’s ass with a _crack_ so hard the Astrals could likely hear it in the Beyond. Noctis yelped, something halfway between surprise and pain.

“My _goodness_ , Noct. Is this really so bad, compared to the pain you’ve already endured on your journey?”

Another _CRACK_. Noct groaned loudly into the mattress and strained against his silk bindings.

“Surely, it can’t be worse than the pain your friends suffered in your service?”

 _CRACK_.

“Is it worse than feeling _nothing at all_ , Noctis?”

 _CRACK_. Noct cried out, and this time he wasn’t sure if it was in pain, or pleasure, or some strange mixture of both. His dick throbbed in time with the pulsating welts across his rear end.

The degree of his arousal did not go unnoticed.

“Oh, _Noct_. From the outset, I had a hunch that you might be the type to enjoy this sort of thing. But to see how _much_ you’re enjoying it -- well, I must say it’s particularly gratifying,” Ardyn purred.

Ardyn took hold of the silk wrist cuffs and pulled them back like a chocobo’s reins until Noct was in a kneeling position on the bed, almost leaning against his chest. One hand still on the Prince’s bonds, he let his other hand drift around to Noct’s face, stroking his cheek, tracing his jawline. Absent-mindedly, his hand wandered to Noct’s chest, his stomach... Noctis swallowed hard as his breath began to grow ragged.

“A-Ardyn…”

 _Damn it all_ , but he was weak when the Prince used his name. He would let the speaking out of turn slide... _this_ time.

“Yes, Noct? You may speak.” His hand had given Noct’s crotch a wide berth and was instead teasing its way up his left thigh.

“Ardyn… _please_ …” Noct gasped sharply as Ardyn’s glove brushed lightly against his balls.

“Please what? I’m afraid you’re not making much sense. Speak plainly.”

Noct could hardly groan out the words. “Gods damn it, Ardyn, _fuck me_!”

“Now, now -- remember what I said about who bows to whom here, _Your Highness_. But if that was all you wanted in the first place, you should have just said so! Might have even saved you the raw bottom,” he gave the cheeks in question a light smack for emphasis. Noct sucked in a breath.

Ardyn stood up from the bed and tugged on the legs of Noct’s trousers until they came loose and were able to be maneuvered over his boots, then let them fall to the floor when they finally slid off entirely. He performed a similar magic on his own pants, tossing them vaguely in the direction of his coat.

Noct felt Ardyn’s presence behind him. The Chancellor firmly grasped his wrist cuffs with one hand, then grabbed Noctis by the hair and forced him face-first into the mattress. He felt one of Ardyn’s knees parting his legs, and then the hand that held his head down was suddenly gripping his hip and -- _oh_.

“Don’t tell me this is your _first time_ , Noct?” Ardyn teased, the head of his cock pressed right up against Noct’s asshole.

“...w-with a _man_...yeah...” Noctis could feel himself blushing furiously.

“My dear, I find that _incredibly_ difficult to believe, having spent time with you and your companions on the road -- but I shall take you at your word. Now then, as the only lubricant we have available is saliva...I’m afraid this _will_ hurt. Though it seems you’re quite up for that, now aren’t you.”

Noct didn’t have to see Ardyn’s face to know the exact expression that was on it. _What an absolute bastard_.

Without warning, Ardyn shifted his hips forward, and _Astrals take him_ , he was right -- Noct felt like he was being torn apart by Ifrit’s own fire. He howled in pain, but Ardyn was steadily building up a rhythm and was not about to stop. It wasn’t all pain, though, and just as with the earlier belting, eventually the pain and pleasure merged into one inextricable sensation. Noctis found himself beginning to moan into the mattress -- loudly.

Suddenly, Ardyn stopped and pulled out. He sat on the mattress next to Noct, who turned his face up to look at him, confused.

“Come here, then. I want to see the look on your face when you lose yourself, Noct. ‘Tis not every day I get to deflower a prince, you see.”

Noct wiggled backwards off of the bed -- the best he could do with his hands still bound -- and then mounted Ardyn’s lap. He just barely consciously registered the thought that Ardyn’s dick was nicely circumcised too, and wasn’t that interesting, before the Chancellor lifted him by the waist and sat him down straight on top of it.

“ _Fuck_!” Noct shouted as Ardyn rocked into him.

Ardyn placed one hand onto the Prince’s hip for stability, and wrapped the other around the royal cock, stroking vigorously in time with his thrusts. He could have easily gone on all night and day and all night again like this -- orgasm control is an easy thing to perfect when you're imprisoned alone for hundreds of years -- but he could see that Noct was nearing his edge. The Prince’s face was flushed with heat, his deep blue eyes nearly rolling back into his skull.

Noctis was panting heavily, swiftly floating away on a river of pleasure. He leaned forward to kiss Ardyn but bit his lip instead. Ardyn groaned and smiled in delight. He began to thrust harder in response, and suddenly Noct was starting to see stars.

“A..Ardyn...oh _fuck_ , Ardyn, I don't think I can...hold...on…!”

“Then don't, my dear…” Ardyn huffed. “Let yourself be _free_ , Noctis... _Let go_!”

So he did. He surrendered control entirely, just for a moment. And in that moment, moaning and thrashing on the bed, there were no royal responsibilities, no survivor’s guilt, no battles to be fought and won or lost. There was just him and Ardyn, joined in body. And somehow, Noct felt they were joined by something much deeper as well...but he couldn't quite…

Noctis came in Ardyn’s hand, and slumped forward onto the older man’s broad chest, shuddering. No longer needing to keep one hand occupied, the Chancellor grasped both of Noct’s hips and ground the Prince against him, going for just a minute more before he too began to moan deeply. He dug his nails into Noct’s sides as he climaxed, growling like some kind of red-haired daemon.

Ardyn reached behind Noct and deftly undid his bindings, then collapsed back on the bed, orange kerchief in hand, catching his breath. The Prince didn’t move at first, but then slowly stretched his arms back into place, then upwards and outwards, allowing the blood to flow back into his wrists and fingers --

_His fingers._

He looked down at the Ring. His hands were steadier than they had been.

“Does it feel lighter, Your Highness?”

“Yeah...it does. A little.”

As full command of his limbs returned to him, Noct disentangled himself from the Chancellor and set to work gathering his clothing and getting dressed.

“What, no post-coital cuddling?” Ardyn chuckled, patting the bed next to him.

Noctis slid his shirt back on, flashed him a look. “I thought you weren’t into that lovey-dovey shit.”

“Merely a jest, dear,” he got up to dress himself as well. “Besides, you have places to go, Crystals to see…”

Fully-clothed, Prince Noctis began to walk towards the entrance to the dormitory, but turned around a few steps before reaching it.

“Hey,” he called out, eyes to the ground, “I don’t really know how to say this, and I can’t _believe_ I’m saying it to you, but...Thanks. I...I feel better. Somehow.”

Ardyn, dressed but for the mantle he held, looked up at him, then down at the rose-patterned cloth in his hands.

_Ardyn Lucis Caelum pulls the mantle up over his head as the rain begins to fall in earnest. A pale, thin woman kneels before him. She takes his hand, brings it to her forehead. Her fever has broken. “I cannot thank you enough. I feel so much better, and it’s all because of you. May the Six bless you and keep you safe on your travels, Healer...”_

How many years had passed since someone had expressed gratitude towards him? Since his ministrations had helped someone _feel better_? Ardyn couldn’t rightly recall. He gripped the mantle tightly in his fists.

“Need I remind you, Noct, that I am not some stray animal in need of love and affection. Spare me your kindness.”

Noctis nodded, and started to walk out again when the Chancellor stopped him. He pulled a tiny remote out of his coat pocket and pressed a small button. Noct felt a buzzing sensation, a strange rush of power, as though his insides had been electrified.

“I shut off the dampener upstairs -- you should be able to call forth your weapons,” said Ardyn, “Now go -- the Crystal awaits you.”

Noct was happy to find that his Engine Blade did indeed appear at his call. He nodded to Ardyn and exited the dormitory, the door swishing shut behind him. Left by himself in the room, Ardyn sat down in the lone barracks chair, pulled his mantle over his head, and considered how he might transport three men to Lestallum and be back before the Prince reached his goal.


End file.
